


I see Fire

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Aoharu x Kikanjuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T.T<br/>i usually just write one shots with nothing in mind i just...what happens happens.<br/>i plan on doing a smut for  these 2 in like a week so stay tuuned :)</p></blockquote>





	I see Fire

Wait  
Wha  
Mattsun wait  
why  
MATTSUN  
Smoke  
Fire  
splintering wood  
suffocation  
down on knees  
Screaming  
Crying  
collapse  
struggle  
Fire man  
Lifting  
doorway ashes  
guns melted  
eyes closed  
stairs  
Yukki screaming  
Hotaru crying  
mask to face  
A wheeze  
Shaking  
a cough  
Mattsun  
a flutter of eyes  
Yukki  
teary eyes  
rosy cheeks  
Hand on cheek  
lips on forehead  
I love you  
tears fall  
stay alive  
an ambulance  
a stroller  
lifted  
Yukki  
Fingers lace  
door closes.  
Speeding  
grip weakens  
eyes shut  
last breath.

Yukimura's heart clenches as he watches Mattsun's heartbeat disapear. With tears streaming he removes Matsuoka's oxygen mask, leans in and kisses him. He whispers a "I love you" as everything slowed down around him.

**Author's Note:**

> T.T  
> i usually just write one shots with nothing in mind i just...what happens happens.  
> i plan on doing a smut for these 2 in like a week so stay tuuned :)


End file.
